Jutro
by LouiseValliere
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas, rzecz dzieje się po zakończeniu wojny o pierścień. Bez happy endu.


Akcja dzieje się tuż po zakończeniu wojny o pierścień. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny spędzają ostatnią wspólną noc. Nie do końca kanonicznie, ale nie wpływa zbytnio na zakończenie utworu.

Paring: Legolas/Aragorn

Tekst jest mój, wszelkie uwagi będą mile widziane. Nie przewiduję kontynuacji, aczkolwiek jej nie wykluczam.

Nie posiadam żadnej z postaci, należą one od. J. Tolkiena i wtórnie do Petera Jacksona. Nie czerpię żadnych zysków z niniejszego opowiadania.

Jutro 

Słowo się rzekło. Czasu nie da się cofnąć, by nie wypowiedzieć przysięgi, wyznania. Ona poświęci dla mnie swoją nieśmiertelność, elfią naturę. Ja dla niej szczęście.

Wtedy gdy staliśmy pod tym bukiem, gdy zauroczony jej pięknem powiedziałem _kocham_, nie znając prawdziwego znaczenia tego słowa. Nie poznałem jeszcze _jego_.

Zjawił się w moim życiu niespodziewanie i wszystko prócz niego przestało się liczyć. Jego uroda stokroć przewyższała piękno Arweny, jego oczy hipnotyzowały. Gdy poruszał się nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Gdyby tylko pojawił się wcześniej... Nie, nie mogę tak myśleć. On jest księciem, tak jak ja. Nie możemy być razem.

Ja i On jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Wojna o Pierścień zbliżyła nas do siebie. Teraz gdy wszystko się zakończyło zaczynam żałować, że nie trwa to dłużej. Chcę budzić się i widzieć jego wesołe oczy i zgrabne ciało, chcę obserwować jak tańczy podczas walki, chcę go mieć tylko dla siebie. Nie mogę. To koniec. On wróci do Mrocznej Puszczy, ja do Minas Tirith.

Siedzimy w obozie, cała nasza drużyna, choć nie, brakuje Boromira. Żałuję, ale zaraz dostrzegam Jego. Śmieje się serdecznie z opowieści Merry'ego i Pipina. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. On jest najpiękniejszym elfem w całym śródziemiu.

Jutro wyruszamy do Minas Tirith, jutro nasza drużyna rozdzieli się i jutro przybędzie _Ona_. Chciałbym żeby ta noc trwała wiecznie.

Księżyc jest już wysoko na niebie, wszyscy rozchodzą się do swoich namiotów. Zostaję. Widzę jak z troską przygląda się mi, jego smutne oczy sprawiają, że pęka mi serce. Uśmiecham się, wiem że się nie nabierze, ale próbuję. Podchodzi do mnie i siada przy mnie. Nic nie mówi, po prostu jest. W głębi duszy dziękuję mu za to.

Nikt już nie został, jesteśmy tylko my. Jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie daleko. Chciałbym Go dotknąć, przytulić, _pocałować._ Nie mogę. Sprawia mi tyle cierpienia, a jednocześnie jest moim szczęściem.

Patrzy na mnie, jego twarz jest tak blisko mojej. Tylko siłą woli powstrzymuję się by go nie pocałować, tylko słowo dane Arwenie sprawia, że milczę. To on odzywa się pierwszy.

-Co Cię niepokoi Aragornie. - Pyta swoim melodyjnym głosem, pełnym troski. Nagle nie mogę już dłużej udawać, jego szczere oczy szukają moich, sprawiają, że muszę to powiedzieć.

- Kocham Cię Legolasie. - Mój głos jest cichy, słaby, ale on słyszy. Widzę emocje odbijające się na jego twarzy. Jest ich tak wiele, że nie mogę stwierdzić która z nich dominuje.

- Czemu mówisz to teraz ? Czemu nie wcześniej ? - Pyta, a ja muszę być szczery.

- Jutro pożegnamy się. Wspólna misja minęła, każdy rozejdzie się w swoją stronę. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim sercu. A czemu nie wcześniej ? Bałem się. - Nie patrzę na niego. Wszystko wydaje się być lepsze od patrzenia na niego. Nagle czuję jego dłoń na mojej. Moje serce przyspiesza.

- Aragornie zawsze będziesz najbliższą memu sercu osobą. Jutro na pewno przyniesie zmiany, ale nasza przyjaźń przetrwa. Zawsze będziesz mógł na mnie polegać. - W końcu odważam się i zerkam na niego. Nasze oczy się spotykają. - Jednak ty i ja nie możemy istnieć. Jesteś przeznaczony Arwenie, a ja komuś innemu. Przykro mi. - Nagle dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Zbliża się do mnie i nasze usta łączą się. Jest to niczym dotyk motyla i ulotne jak czas, ale jest. Gdy w końcu odsuwamy się od siebie nie otwieram oczu. Chcę by trwało to jak najdłużej. Słyszę jak szepcze.

-Kocham Cię Aragornie. - A potem znika, a wraz z nim dotyk i smak jego ust.

_Jutro_ taka sytuacja się nie zdarzy, nie powtórzy. _Jutro_ wrócimy do swoich legend, _jutro_ wszystko się zmieni, lecz _jutro_ nie wymaże wspomnień i nie zmieni uczucia. _Jutro_ rozpocznie się nowe życie, nowa era, a_ wczoraj_ będzie tylko wspomnieniem.

Koniec.


End file.
